This invention relates to multi-tier cage assemblies and, more particularly, to multi-tier cage assemblies such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 871,821, filed, Jan. 24, 1978, in the name of White et al, the same being commonly assigned with the present application.
The aforenoted application, more specifically, discloses a cage assembly wherein a plurality of vertically spaced, elongated wire mesh cage rows are mounted on opposite sides of and extend between a pair of A-frames. The floors of the individual cages are slanted downwardly and outwardly to permit the egress of eggs from the cage onto suitable collection means. The uppermost cage rows function, in addition to confining layers and supporting the necessary egg collection and feed equipment, to vertically stabilize the rows of cages therebelow by means of support wires extending between and interconnected to the vertically displaced cage rows.
The system of the aforenoted application depends to great extent on the abutment and/or interconnection of the rear floor or back sections of the uppermost cage rows for structural stability. Although such abutment and interconnection provides an important amount of stability, a tendency has been noted for the cages in these rows to rotate in the field, the rear sections rotating downwardly and the faces upwardly. This tendency results, as will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, in a reduction of the floor inclination, retarding in many cases, if not stopping altogether, the egress of eggs from the cages onto the collection belt. Such a situation, of course, quickly becomes intolerable, and people have gone to great lengths by means of complicated and extensive systems of truss rods, etc., to reestablish the proper floor slope.
The present invention discloses and claims a simple and inexpensive mechanism for remedying the aforenoted tendency. It can be easily installed in existing cage systems, as well as incorporated into new installations.